Thoughts Of The Cards
by Mossnose
Summary: Ever wonder what the cards thought about Sakura and the events that lead to their capture? Well, I did too. So I came up with these drabbles about the cards. Enjoy!
1. Windy

A/N: I always wondered what the cards thought while they were loose. These drabbles show things from the cards' point-of-view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors. Enjoy!

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 1 – Windy_

I am the free wind.

I can never be chained.

Or, at least, that's what I thought before I was sealed.

I knew we had it coming.

We were too strong, and caused too much damage.

I rest in the book, trying to ignore the snoring of our sun guardian.

He should know better than to doze off like that.

After all, he has to guard us.

We could escape while he slept if only someone would break the seal.

Hmm? Someone's here.

Someone new.

Someone with strong magical powers!

The seal is broken!

Keroberos, wake up!

The cards will escape!

I hear my name.

_The Windy._

I guess I'd better work my magic.

After all, she broke the seal and said my name.

She must be very strong, and if she said my name, she must be summoning me.

With a rush I start a windstorm.

She seems frightened.

The other cards!

They're escaping!

I hear some of their voices as they are blown away.

_Thanks Windy! _That's Sleep.

_Wheeeeeeee!!! _Rain.

_Freedooooooom! _That's Cloud.

_And here I thought you were a goody-two-shoes! grumble_ Water.

So it's all my fault?

Darn it!

I'm supposed to be the responsible one!

Maybe some of my wild instinct from before still exists.

Maybe.

Keroberos is happy to see me.

He must be glad I didn't escape.

After all, I am one of the four element cards.

Looks like I'll have to help get the others back.

_sigh_ They're going to hate me for this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? I'm doing them in the order they were captured, so Fly's up next.


	2. Fly

A/N: Here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: See first page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 2 – Fly_

Finally!

I can fly free again!

How I've longed to spread my wings and take to the sky.

I've missed these skies so much.

I am no longer chained to the ground.

I spread my wings and take flight, already in my visible form.

It's risky, but worth it!

I love the sky!

What's this?

Someone's approached.

It is a girl.

Master Keroberos is with her.

He appears to be saying something to her.

She speaks, and I see a glow.

The sealing staff!

She must be the Cardcaptor!

I won't let her take me!

I send a gust of wind at her.

She flies away, but the Master catches her.

Why?

I fly at her, willing to do anything to remain free.

She ducks, and I miss.

Darn it!

I'll have to try again.

She ducks again.

I'll try again…

She's running this time.

It's fun chasing her!

Master is coaching her.

She goes up the wall and onto my back.

Get off!

She's summoning a card.

She has one already?

Oh right!

We left Windy behind!

Windy ties me up, and I cannot flap my wings.

I'm trapped!

Please, Windy!

Let me go!

_Sorry Fly, but it's for your own good._

I hit the ground, unable to move my wings.

I try to escape, but Windy is holding me too tightly.

I hear another voice.

_I command you to return to your power confined, Clow Card!_

No!

I failed!

I couldn't escape.

Now it's too late.

I am sealed once again.

Chained once again.

_Fly!_

The girl is summoning me?

That means I can fly freely again!

I spread my wings and fly again.

She seems to be enjoying it.

I like her.

After all, anyone who likes flying this much can't be all bad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Shadow's up next.


	3. Shadow

A/N: Well, here's Shadow. Just so you know, I had Fly refer to Kero as Master because Fly is one of the cards under Kero.

Disclaimer: See first page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 3 – Shadow_

I like this place.

It's pretty dark at night, and no one comes here when the sun goes down.

I can roam freely here, without being disturbed.

Gee, I hate the light.

I can't wait until night.

These children don't seem to enjoy coming here.

I think I can liven things up a bit for them.

To do so, all I need are their shadows.

I'm sure they won't notice their shadows going missing for a while.

There, I'm finished.

I'm sure they'll like it.

Another day comes, and everyone gets a good long look at my work.

I can be a troublemaker when I feel like it.

This was just one of those times.

At night, I roam, thinking of what I'll do next.

Someone's here!

I didn't think anyone would come here after dark.

Unless…

She's the Cardcaptor!

I have to defend myself!

I like it here!

I'm not going back!

She's summoning a card.

Windy?

Oh, right!

When we escaped, she was left behind!

I hated to leave her, but if I didn't I would have been captured!

I have to get Windy back!

She has Fly too?

Yes!

I've got her!

Darn it!

She slipped.

Oh well.

She looks pretty funny from there.

She's pretty good at dodging, but I'll get her soon enough.

Ouch!

Light!

It hurts!

I can feel my power fading.

I have to get out of here!

She's chasing me!

Leave me in peace!

She's summoning Windy again.

I can't move!

Windy, please release me!

_I can't, Shadow. I'm sorry._

I trusted you!

_I command you to return to your power confined, Shadow Card!_

I'm being sealed again.

Oh well.

At least I'll be able to return to the darkness that I love so much.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: According to order, Water is next. I'll try and update soon.


	4. Water

A/N: Well, here are the thoughts of the second element card. Water is known for being wild, so I did my best with her.

Disclaimer: First page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 4 – Water_

Windy says I'm a bit out of control.

She's just a goody-two-shoes!

She doesn't know how to have fun.

All I'm really doing is having fun.

So what if someone gets hurt?

As long as I'm enjoying myself, I don't really care.

I like this place.

It's full of water, so I feel right at home.

That woman is swimming in my water!

I'll just have to play with her a bit.

I grab her leg, and a dumb bird swims over, getting caught in my whirlpool.

That boy broke my whirlpool!

He ruined my fun!

I'll get him for this!

The next day, I prepare my revenge.

There he is!

He's with two others.

I can sense something odd about those two.

Wait a moment…

Is that Master Yue?

There's something different about him, though.

Oh well.

I'm sure he won't mind if I play around a bit.

Here comes the Water Card!

Drat!

I missed!

I got the girl instead!

Oh well.

I can still have fun with her.

What's happening?!

The water levels are dropping!

Master…

Why?

I need some time to rest.

I'll have some more fun tomorrow.

_Water Card! If you're here, come and get me!_

That girl from before!

She's the Cardcaptor!

It sounds like she's challenging me.

I guess she doesn't know.

You can never challenge water and escape unscathed!

She's summoning Fly?

She must be all talk, and now she's trying to run away.

Pathetic!

It should be fun to drown her!

She's pretty fast!

No worries; I'll catch her.

I always get my target.

There's another girl pointing to a room.

The Cardcaptor enters the room.

I'd better follow her.

She stops, faces me, and summons the goody-two-shoes.

What can _she_ do to _me_?

I'll take care of _her_ first!

The two of us enter another room, and I assume my visible form.

The Cardcaptor's closing the door?

Windy's dropping the temperature!

I'm so cold…

I'm freezing solid.

I can't even move.

_Water Card, return to your power confined! Water!_

I'm being resealed, thanks to that no-good goody-two-shoes Windy!

Oh well.

At least it's warm again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I did my best here. Since two cards were captured in the next episode, I'll do Rain, then Wood.


	5. Rain

A/N: Well, here's Rain's chapter. Right after this one is Wood. They were both in the same episode, but since Rain was sealed first, I'm writing this part first.

Disclaimer: First Page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 5 – Rain_

Hi, Wood!

It's been a while since we've been free!

How about we have a bit of fun together?

Will you play with me?

You will?

That's great!

How about I give you some water?

That'll give you a huge boost!

I just love watching you grow.

You're a great friend, Wood!

You're always there for me and my siblings Cloud and Storm!

Wow!

You're pretty!

I can't wait until you're fully grown!

You're bound to be beautiful when that happens!

This is fun!

I love playing with you!

_Rain! Wood!_

Huh?

Someone's here?

Two girls and Keroberos!

Maybe they'll want to play with me!

_This has gone far enough!_

What does she mean?

We're just playing!

We're not causing any trouble!

She needs to lighten up a bit.

I know!

Let's play tag!

I'm it!

She's running now.

Wheeeeeeeee!!!!!

I'm gonna get'cha!

_Water Card, release and dispel!_

Water?

She's taking my power?!

She's trapped me!

I can't get out!

So this girl's the Cardcaptor?

Oh no!

I'm scared!

_Return to your power confined, Rain Card!_

I'm not going back!

Wood, help me!

It's no use!

I'm being drawn in!

Somebody, help!

I've been sealed again.

I'm scared for the others.

Wood, Cloud, Storm.

Be careful.

Freedom was fun while it lasted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wood's up next.


	6. Wood

A/N: Here's Wood's chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: First page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 6 – Wood_

Hello, Rain.

It has been a while, hasn't it?

You want me to play with you?

Alright; what's the harm?

Wow!

This water feels great!

Wait a moment.

Rain, I'm growing too much.

If I keep growing at this rate, bad things might happen.

Rain, I think I've had enough water for now.

Please, that's enough!

What'll I do?

Wait.

The Cardcaptor is on the other side of that door!

Maybe she can help!

I have to get through first.

There!

The door's open!

The Cardcaptor, Keroberos and her friend are here.

They can handle Rain!

_Return to your power confined, Wood Card! _

She's trying to seal me.

I can't let that happen.

If I do, Rain will continue to cause trouble.

I slip back down into the room where Rain is.

Please, Cardcaptor, follow me.

She's not coming.

I can't stay back any more.

I have to grow!

Now I'm out in the sunlight.

That feels nice.

But now that I'm exposed to sunlight, I'll grow faster.

I'll just have to trust that the Cardcaptor can handle this herself.

She's making her way through my branches.

That's it, just a little farther.

She's spotted Rain.

Rain's been sealed.

Please forgive me, Rain.

You had to be sealed.

_You're next!_

_Woah, hold on!_

_Huh?_

She stops.

I can return to my visible form again.

She looks at me with wonder.

Silently, I thank her.

I willingly return to my card form.

I am truly a gentle spirit at heart.

Sorry Rain, but the game had to end.

Maybe we can play again sometime.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, according to the order, Jump comes next. I'll try and update soon.


	7. Jump

A/N: Well, here's the chapter for Jump. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: First page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 7 – Jump_

I love jumping around.

It's fun to just get my feet off the ground.

I can't reach as high as Fly can, but I might someday.

I like that girl.

She looks like she'll be fun to play with.

She takes me into her arms.

They always do that.

They always find me cute.

I'll be sure to have a lot of fun with her.

Jump, jump, jump!

Out the window I go!

They'll never catch me!

I'm too fast for them.

Hmm?

There's a girl here.

Master Keroberos is with her, so she must be the Cardcaptor.

I guess it couldn't hurt to play with her for a bit.

I tricked her!

She thinks she got me, but I escaped and assumed my visible form just in time!

This is pretty funny!

She found me!

She's not going to get me so easily!

Time to stir up a bit of trouble.

I'm not causing any chaos, so I can't really get into trouble.

Chaos involves people getting hurt.

People don't get hurt when I do this, so it's not chaos.

She's distracted!

Time to escape!

She'll never be able to catch me now!

I'm way too fast!

She could only catch me if she had Dash, which she doesn't.

I spoke with Dash not too long ago, so I know she didn't catch my friend yet.

Hee, hee!

I bounced on her head!

What fun!

_You're not gettin' away!_

Sorry, Master, but I won't be sealed that easily.

I knock another stuffed animal on top of him.

That should keep him quiet for a while.

_Stop right there!_

She's grabbed me!

She has no idea what she's gotten herself into.

I jump as high as I can.

She seems nervous about being up this high.

I use that chance to escape and knock her down.

She's still chasing me?

She's determined, I'll give her that.

_Return to your power – Hey! Come back!_

I jump away just in time.

Like I'll just go back and let myself get caught!

I'll do that when Fire starts freezing the earth!

I'm just too fast for her.

She's getting confused!

Great!

She's using Wood to try and capture me?

She got me!

I can't get out!

Wait; there's the weak point!

I burst out of the cage.

She can't keep me trapped for long!

Time to increase my power and crush her!

That'll teach her to try and contain me!

Now I'm super-sized!

I don't think Big could have done any better!

I roar to try and scare her away.

I lift my foot.

They all seem afraid.

They're running now.

Great.

Now that I'm so big, I'm also really slow.

I should have thought about that before I did this.

They split up, and I chase the Cardcaptor.

I've got her cornered.

I roar again, and lift my foot.

You're finished, Cardcaptor!

Game over!

Uh oh!

I lifted my foot too high!

I'm tipping!

Ouch!

Did someone get the number on that cart?

My head feels like it's going to explode…

_Return to your power confined, Jump Card!_

She got me!

I guess it's game over for me now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I did my best here. Illusion's up next.


	8. Illusion

A/N: Here's Illusion. I made this one a bit of a logical thinker, as well as an aggressive spirit.

Disclaimer: First page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 8 – Illusion_

That's the problem with being able to change shape.

Sometimes you forget what you really look like.

I don't know if I ever even had a real form.

I can become anything.

I can transform into whatever anyone is thinking of.

No matter how wild it is, I can assume that form.

That girl… she's all alone.

I think I'll work a bit of my magic on her.

Follow me!

Deeper into the forest I go.

I finally stop at the edge of a high ledge.

She's thinking about a ghost, I see.

I assume the form of what she's thinking about.

She screams and runs.

When she is out of earshot, I laugh.

The next day, just before sundown, I see her again.

There are four others with her.

They're all thinking about different things.

I guess I'll have to spook them all at once!

They scream and run, except for one.

The one that doesn't scream is being dragged away.

I laugh again once they cannot hear me.

Their screams satisfy me to no end!

These girls just don't quit!

I scare them some more, and they run again.

If I could die laughing, I would have by now!

Wait a moment…

Two girls and Keroberos.

That trembling brat is the Cardcaptor?

Hah!

This'll be a snap!

Follow me, Cardcaptor!

She uses Fly to follow me.

I stop at the ledge again, and I transform.

She looks confused instead of scared.

_Is… that you, mom?_

Her mother?

She thinks I'm her mother!

I've got her now!

_Mother… it's you! My mother…_

She smiles at me.

_What's happening, Sakura?!_

Do not interfere!

_I miss you._

So her mother is dead.

Follow me, Cardcaptor, over the edge!

She steps forwards, and I move back over the edge.

She falls, and I vanish.

Something is slowing her fall!

Someone caught her!

Is that… Master Yue?

No, not quite.

Oh well.

She'll be back, and I'll get her next time.

Just like I thought.

She's back.

I transform into her mother.

_My mother…_

The other two are thinking about her as well, so they also see me in this form.

_I'm coming._

She walks towards me.

Perfect!

_Are you really my mom? What are you doing here?_

She could end up seeing through my disguise!

I beckon her towards the edge.

_Mother? Are you lonely? Do you want me to go with you?_

Yes, I want you to follow me and plunge to your doom!

I move even farther over the ledge.

_Mom, wait! Please don't go!_

Follow me!

_Sakura! Don't go any farther!_

I told you not to interfere!

_Mom, wait mom!_

Just a little more…

_Don't leave me! Please mom! Please come back!_

I have her now!

She falls once again.

No one will save her this time!

She saved herself with Fly!

She survived again!

_You are not my mother! Who are you?_

She saw through me!

My guise is fading!

_Return to your power confined, Clow Card!_

I failed!

I am sealed once more.

She saw me for what I really am.

A fake.

An illusion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Like it? Up next is Silent.


	9. Silent

A/N: Well, here's Silent's chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: First page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 9 – Silent_

I like it here.

It's peaceful and quiet.

Not like back in the Clow book.

The other cards would never stop talking.

It was very irritating.

Here I can actually think for once.

I can't stand noise.

Too much of it hurts me.

This kid's trying to do something to the painting I'm in.

It's too loud!

Shhhhh!!

Be quiet!

There; that's better.

It's a lot quieter at night.

What are those kids here for?

I see now.

One of them is the Cardcaptor.

They're being too loud!

Go away!

They're back again?

Too loud!

Be gone!

They just don't quit, do they?

Disturbing my peace and quiet!

I thought I told you to go away!

Hmm.

So she's using Shadow to seal me from a distance.

She's an interesting Cardcaptor.

_I command you to return to your power confined, Silent Card!_

She's managed to seal me without triggering my power.

Very creative.

As long as the other cards are quiet around me, I guess being sealed isn't that bad.

I love my peace and quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I couldn't really think of much for Silent. Up next is Thunder.


	10. Thunder

A/N: Here's Thunder's chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it?! First. Page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 10 – Thunder_

I like making storms.

They are a way for me to show off my power.

I _am _one of the stronger cards after all.

I heard that nine have been captured already.

How pathetic.

They were all weak.

Not like me.

I am Thunder.

I am strong.

No stupid little brat of a Cardcaptor is going to capture me.

The thunder is me roaring.

The lightning is me jumping from the sky to rest on the ground.

I am one with storms.

I light a few strange sticks, then notice a man in strange clothes.

Will he challenge me?

I make myself known, but he turns and runs.

Dissatisfied, I return to the clouds.

I need a real challenge!

Late at night, I make a challenge to the Cardcaptor.

Come out and face me!

I might as well have a bit of fun.

Besides, this brat might give me a workout.

I need someone to practice on after all.

Where are you, Cardcaptor?

Don't tell me you're afraid of big, bad, Thunder?

Ah, there's the Cardcaptor!

It's a girl?!

She's coming at me on Fly.

This'll be easier than I thought!

She managed to dodge me.

I turn and try again.

She dodged again!

She's good at that.

She's landed.

Now's my chance!

Now she's dodging with Jump.

I'll catch her soon.

She's stopped!

I've got her!

What?!

There's another one?

He's using lightning against me!

Ouch!

How can he hurt me?!

I'm much stronger than him!

Now I assume my visible form.

This should scare them off.

They don't seem scared, though.

I'll just get them now while they're distracted.

_Force, know my plight, release the light! Lightning!_

More lightning!

How can he hurt me like that?!

I am the master of all lightning!

This brat is really irritating me!

Shadow's trapped me?!

Impossible!

Shadow is weak!

I am strong!

_Shadow, release and dispel! Return to your power confined!_

I have failed!

I am weak.

I guess I'll just have to become stronger.

Someday I will prove my true strength!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? Next up is the Sword.


	11. Sword

A/N: Here's the chapter for Sword. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: First page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 11 – Sword_

I thirst for battle.

I am a weapon.

Weapons were made to battle, so battle I must.

I'll need to find someone to possess first.

I cannot fight unless I am wielded.

In this brooch form, I am harmless.

I will just wait for someone to take me.

Three girls have arrived.

Maybe one of them will take me.

The brown-haired girl chooses me.

I can sense that she has no magical powers.

It will be easy to possess her.

I'll have to wait until she puts me on first, however.

She's put me on!

Perfect!

Let the battle begin!

Now I can assume my true form!

I am a mighty sword once again!

I swing at the other two girls.

They manage to barely dodge my swing.

I guess I'm a bit rusty after all this time.

This girl is dodging every swing!

How can she be this skillful?

It looks like I've found my worthy opponent.

She's trying to run?

She must be scared.

After all, she is unarmed.

She has no way of protecting herself from me.

_Rita, stop!_

She's trying to get the girl to stop.

It is no use.

I am in full control.

She's a quick one.

She can't keep dodging forever, though.

What?

Master Keroberos?

That must mean that she's the Cardcaptor!

This is better than I thought!

She refuses to fight back.

This girl is a friend of hers.

Too bad.

In battle, there are no friends.

Only enemies.

She's using Jump?

She's back to trying to flee.

I won't let you get away, Cardcaptor!

Who is this boy?

He must be another Cardcaptor.

He faces me in a dueling position.

The girl interferes and jumps, sending them both somewhere else.

I'll find them soon.

The girl is facing me now.

She's finally ready to battle; I can see it in her eyes.

She's summoning Illusion now?

What good will that do?

_Mr. Terada?_

The girl is scared of this image!

She's immobilized!

Move!

Attack!

I command you!

The Cardcaptor knocks me out of her hands.

I've lost all control.

I guess I'll have to face her myself.

The Cardcaptor is supporting her friend.

_Sword Card, return to your power confined!_

She's sealed me without hurting her friend.

She was willing to do anything for this girl.

I guess you can have friends in battle.

Cardcaptor, you were a worthy opponent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next up is Flower.


	12. Flower

A/N: Here's the Chapter for Flower. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: First page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 12 – Flower_

Fireworks!

It looks like a festival!

Look at all those people down there!

This looks like fun!

I'll help lighten the place up a bit!

Dance, dance, dance!

I sprinkle my flower petals everywhere.

They're so beautiful!

They're great at any party or festival!

The very image of beauty can be found in a flower's petals.

That's what I always say!

More petals fall to the ground below!

How wonderful!

This place will really look great with all these petals!

More petals!

I can hear screams of delight from down below.

They must really love the flowers!

I'll send them some more!

This place must be beautiful by now!

Hmm?

What's this?

Two girls are here.

They seem to like watching me dance.

One of them is the Cardcaptor, I see.

I approach the Cardcaptor with a smile.

Every person reminds me of a kind of flower.

This girl seems to remind me of…

I know!

She's like a cherry blossom!

My favourite flower!

Then again, all flowers are my favourites.

Dance with me, my little cherry blossom!

She's a good dancer.

So her name's Sakura?

That means cherry blossom!

So she really _is_ like a cherry blossom!

_I command you to return to your power confined, Clow Card!_

So now she's sealing me.

That's alright.

I had a wonderful dance.

_Flower Card, please give them some flowers._

I wonder what kind I should make for them?

Hmm…

I know!

Some cherry blossoms!

Everyone loves cherry blossoms!

They really seem to like them.

I always know what kind of flowers to give people.

No matter what mood, I know the right flower.

I can create even the rarest and most beautiful flowers.

I have a feeling I'll be making many more in the future.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I personally think Flower's was one of my favourites. Next is Shield.


	13. Shield

A/N: Now for Shield. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now it means you're skipping chapters.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 13 – Shield_

I love to guard valuables.

It makes me feel important.

I love knowing that I am the best guard in the world.

Nothing can get past me.

That box looks important.

I'd better guard it.

No one's getting at this box, no matter what happens!

Protecting things is my duty.

Just as Sword's purpose it to battle, mine is to protect.

We are just like a sword and shield.

We work together perfectly, even though we're exact opposites.

I wish Sword was here with me now.

We were the best of friends.

I hope I can see Sword again soon.

Two girls and Master Keroberos are here now.

They seem to know that I'm here.

One girl is trying to open the box!

I won't let you, thief!

I repel the key easily.

They seem determined to open the box.

I'm willing to guard this box until the end of time if I can keep the valuables inside safe.

That girl is the Cardcaptor.

She uses the sealing wand to try and get past me.

That won't work.

I am impenetrable.

She's summoning a card.

It can't be…

Sword?

My friend…

She cut right through me!

Just like a knife through butter!

I need to recover.

I assume my visible form.

_Shield Card, return to your power confined, Shield!_

She's managed to seal me.

All thanks to Sword.

Why?

Why was I betrayed?

Oh, I see.

You just wanted to get inside the box, and retrieve your valuables.

By the way, what was in that box that was so valuable?

Cherry blossoms?

Oh, I get it now.

This was the bouquet that this woman's friend carried on her wedding day.

That's why it was so valuable.

Nothing is more valuable than friendship.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, how was it? Now for Time.


	14. Time

A/N: Now for Time's chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: First page _sigh_

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 14 – Time_

It's unusual how time works.

It can never be controlled.

I can stop, fast-forward, slow, or rewind time, but I can only rewind up to one day.

Even I, the master of time, cannot completely control it.

If I practice some more, however, I could become able to fully control time.

It's midnight now.

Time to practice my rewinding.

No good.

I only went back one day.

I'll try again tonight.

Maybe I can master it if I just try harder.

I wait patiently as the sands of time fall.

Midnight will come soon.

Then I can try again.

Someone is approaching the tower that I'm in.

It's the Cardcaptor.

I will not let her interfere with my training!

I have trapped her and Keroberos in slow time.

When my sands run out, I can rewind again.

Now I have frozen them.

They won't be able to intrude.

I've rewound them back to 11:30.

My sands are now back to the position they were in then.

That won't stop her.

She'll try again, I know she will.

I'll speed up my sands this time.

She won't be able to make it in time.

Midnight is here.

I can try again.

Only one day again.

I'll try again when midnight comes.

I know the Cardcaptor will try again.

I'll just stop her again.

What?!

How did she get so close?

I've frozen her in place.

There's another Cardcaptor?

I'll have to freeze them both.

She's using Shield to protect them.

I have to get away!

A lightning incantation!

Ouch!

He got me!

_Time Card, return to your power confined!_

She's sealing me.

Even though she sealed me, she didn't subdue me.

That was the boy's doing.

I choose him to be my master.

Who knows?

Maybe my power will increase with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? Power's next.


	15. Power

A/N: Power's turn. Please send me your opinions!

Disclaimer: First page.

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 15 – Power_

I am the strongest.

There is no other like me.

I can overpower anybody.

There is no one stronger than me.

I am undefeated.

If anyone _can _beat me, I'd sure be surprised.

Wow, that statue looks heavy.

I know!

I'll flip it!

That'll show people just how strong I am.

I love showing off.

That was too easy!

I've got to do something more difficult.

Besides, no one saw me feat of strength.

I'd better do my next performance somewhere where I can be seen.

This is a perfect spot!

There are hundreds of people here!

The animals seem to know that I'm here.

Time to show off.

I'll smash a few of these cages.

There; people have seen my strength!

Elephants!

Those are heavy!

This'll show more of my strength!

Up it goes!

The Cardcaptor's here?

She's using Windy to cushion the elephant.

Great!

Now I can try again!

_No!_

She's trying to stop me?

_Alright, Power Card, you've shown off your strength. Now put it to the test!_

Gladly.

_I… I dare you to show yourself!_

I can't do that.

Not unless she challenges me.

This is the perfect opportunity to test my skills!

_That's enough!_

I put the elephant down and go for her.

She's using Jump to get away.

I guess she was all talk.

I continue chasing her.

I'll demonstrate my strength soon enough.

_Tug-O-War!_

What?

_Tug-O-War!_

She's challenging me!

I appear before her.

This rope is perfect for Tug-O-War.

I'll win this easily.

I start to pull.

She's easy to beat.

What?

That elephant from before is helping her.

Now I can show off even more!

She's beating me!

I'll just have to pull harder.

What?

I didn't even feel the rope slip!

I… I've lost…

How could I lose?

I'm one of the strongest Clow Cards!

I was winning!

She approaches me with a smile.

_Now return to your power confined, Power!_

I don't even care that I'm being sealed.

Something's not right…

How could she have beaten me?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Mist is coming up next.


	16. Mist

A/N: Here's Mist. I have to admit I had a bit of difficulty with this one.

Disclaimer: First page!

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 16 – Mist_

I can make anything decay.

I am elusive and difficult to catch.

I cannot be captured by force.

This Cardcaptor will have to think quickly on his or her feet if they want to catch me.

I'm starting to get hungry.

I want to eat.

As mist, I carry with me a never-ending hunger.

I'm feeling hungry.

I'm always hungry.

I should start eating away at something to satisfy this hunger.

Perfect.

This building seems edible.

Hey!

I can slip inside through these vents!

There's bound to be people inside.

I'm so hungry…

Mm!

This vent tastes pretty good.

I've entered another room.

Still no people.

But there are a lot of things to eat.

Those people are making some imitation mist.

I'll show them what real mist is.

Slowly I creep onto the stage.

There are more people here!

Mm!

This is pretty tasty!

It's starting to break down.

If that girl falls into me I'll eat her too.

She looks tasty.

No good.

I can't reach her.

Soon she'll fall.

I can see her starting to slip.

That rope was pretty good too.

Still can't reach.

This stage is pretty tasty too.

I'm still hungry.

I've eaten more of the post.

The girl is nearly in my reach.

Those stairs are tasty too.

That boy…

Master Yue?

No, not quite.

He's trying to help the other two?

How interesting.

Huh?

What's Shadow doing here?

Shadow must have been captured!

I'm trapped!

I can't get out!

_Mist Card, return to you power confined, Mist!_

I'm being sealed!

Oh well.

At least I'm not hungry anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Storm's up next, but the only thing shown about it was its capture. I'll do my best with it.


	17. Storm

A/N: Now for Storm. It's going to pretty short, since its only appearance was its capture at the beginning of episode 15. I'll do my best with this.

Disclaimer: First page!!

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 17 – Storm_

I am an image of power.

Storms are known for being some of the most ruthless forces of nature.

I am ruthless.

I start up a huge storm to show off my power.

That girl…

Is she the Cardcaptor?

I heard she captured Rain.

I'll make her pay for that!

She tries to approach me, but I force her away.

I'm too powerful for her.

Every time she tries to battle me, I win.

Now a boy is trying to get close.

I really don't like the looks of him.

I know!

I'll suck him in!

I've got him now!

What?

A lightning incantation?

He hit my eye!

My weak point!

My strength is fading.

All I am now is a wisp of fog.

_I command you to return to your power confined, Storm Card!_

She's sealed me.

No way am I going to her!

She couldn't even get _near_ me!

That boy was the one who defeated me.

I choose to go to him.

Forget what I said before.

I like this kid.

He's tough.

He knows how to handle a force like myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Told you it would be short. Next is Float.


	18. Float

A/N: Well, it's Float's time to shine. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: First page!!!

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 18 – Float_

I love making people scream.

I don't know why.

I just love lifting them up high into the sky and hearing them scream until they pass out.

Well, here's a nice target.

A little girl.

I love making young children float.

They always scream the most.

Master Keroberos is with her.

That'll make it even more fun!

He won't be able to catch me!

I lift the objects in the room first.

They look around curiously.

Now I lift the girl.

She seems confused.

Now she looks like she's enjoying herself.

Not for long.

A big gust of wind blows in.

She blows away and starts screaming.

The fun begins!

Master seems angry.

Oh well.

Who cares?

Not me!

She's screaming even more.

Master's chasing me.

He's really angry.

That just makes it more fun!

He seems to be having difficulty.

Keep screaming, kid!

I love hearing that sound.

What?

The Cardcaptor showed up?!

_I command you to return to your power confined, Float Card!_

She sealed me.

That moron!

I was all that was holding that girl up!

Now that I'm sealed, she will plummet!

Looks like even when I lose, I win!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How was it? Erase is next.


	19. Erase

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. Anyways, here's Erase's chapter.

Disclaimer: First page!!!

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 19 – Erase_

I love putting on a performance.

I love being the center of attention.

I love being noticed by others.

I'm like a magician in modern days.

I can make things disappear behind my dress.

I like making people vanish especially.

People are always assuming that when objects disappear, magicians just hide them.

With people, that's impossible.

When they vanish and appear elsewhere, that when you can grab the crowd's attention.

This place is dark and quiet.

I feel safe in this shrine.

If anyone tries to get close, maybe I'll put on a show for them.

Kids are coming towards the shrine.

I start my performance.

One by one, I make them vanish.

These three girls are nice and close.

I'll give them a little performance.

One of them vanishes.

The other two are looking for her.

They won't find her.

It's all magic.

Two more girls approach.

Wow!

A larger crowd for my little show!

I make another girl disappear.

That got their attention.

I make a third girl disappear.

The other two run.

Time for the closing part of my show.

I make one of them vanish.

Oops!

I set the bridge on fire.

Sometimes I can forget to make some things vanish and strange things happen.

Two more to go.

They're both Cardcaptors!

If they vanish, my performance will be the best in the entire world!

The boy is starting to vanish.

It's harder to make him disappear because of his magic.

The girl's opened the shrine.

_Clow Card, return to your power confined!_

She's sealing me.

Everyone that I made vanish will re-appear.

I'd better erase their memories first.

If they remember themselves vanishing, they may blab about what happened.

I can't let the Cardcaptors be found out.

Not until they want to.

I may want to be the center of attention, but they don't want to be yet.

I respect that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Again, sorry it took so long. Next is Glow.


	20. Glow

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. My brother had a music project and he was using the computer most of the day. Anyways, here's Glow!

Disclaimer: First page!!!

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 20 – Glow_

This place is so peaceful.

It's so pretty.

It's all lit up, too!

I'll light up as well.

Hmm?

There are people here.

I can tell that one is the Cardcaptor.

I have an idea…

Follow me!

I enter the tree, and start my dazzling light show.

They really look like they like it.

Five more people show up.

They're being a bit loud.

I'll resume my show when they calm down.

Now they've all left except for two.

I start my light show again.

They really like it.

She's summoning the staff.

I know that she must capture me.

It is inevitable.

I may as well go out in style.

_Return to your power confined, Clow Card!_

She's sealing me now.

Oh well.

She enjoyed my performance.

That's all that really matters to me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it was so short. Glow only showed up for the last few minutes of the episode, and didn't put up a fight. Up next is the mischievous Move Card.


	21. Move

A/N: Sorry it took so long, again. I was busy with some work, my brother was hogging the computer, and I was working on another story. Here's Move!

Disclaimer: First page!!!!

**Thoughts Of The Cards**

_Chapter 21 – Move_

This'll be fun!

I love playing Keep-Away!

The object of the game is to take an object and keep it away from your opponent.

If they give up, you win.

If they get it, you lose.

I love playing this game with people, but I can only use really small and light things.

This book looks just the right weight.

It's tough, but I can lift it.

This boy will make a nice opponent.

Let the game begin!

I'd better leave before he notices me.

I can sense magical energies coming from him.

Well, I've found a spot to rest for now.

Oh, look!

Another playmate!

She leaves to get a ladder, and I leave before she gets back.

This is so fun!

That boy's trying to get the book again.

Now you see me, now you don't!

The girl and the Cardcaptor have seen me.

I'm gone again!

Whee!

The boy's trying to get me again.

He runs right up to me, and I vanish again.

The girl reaches for me again, and I vanish out of her reach.

I love this game!

They keep trying, and I keep vanishing.

None of them can beat me.

No one except for Clow Reed ever has!

Eventually, we all end up outside.

Outside means more space.

More space means more places to move!

They keep trying, but I'm just too fast!

They'll never catch me!

_I command you to return to your power confined, Move!_

No way?!

She sensed my next move!

How did she do that?!

Well, there's one thing I just hate to admit.

She was a worthy opponent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Up next is Fight. Please R&R!


End file.
